A Town Full of Magic
by Key of Magic
Summary: Harry overhears Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about a Wizard of Oz... but what could that mean? Of course he has to look into it, which causes him, Ron, and Hermione to get sucked up through a portal and land in a town called Storybrooke, where all the fairy tale characters exist. And it seems like the Wizard of Oz is attacking there. But can they save Storybrooke and get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Hearing Things**

"And then," Professor Binns drawled, "the goblins started another war in 1867, resulting in quite a few wizard deaths…"

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He and his friends were sitting in History of Magic, and only Hermione seemed to be listening. She was perked up, her eyes wide and her mouth a little open, scribbling down notes on her parchment every couple of seconds. Ron was half-asleep.

Sure, Harry found just about everything in the wizarding world fascinating, but Professor Binns's voice was like a broken record (not that wizards _had_ records). He droned on and on about giant wars and goblin rebellions, and the slowness of his speaking gave Harry a major headache.

He decided to go to the bathroom, for that was at least a little more entertaining them listening to the dead professor. "Professor Binns?" he called, raising his hand. At first, the ghost didn't notice, but then he said it a little more urgently, and he looked up. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Professor Binns gave him a bored look. "Alright, Potter. But be back quickly…"

The other students watched Harry wistfully as he got up out of his chair and left the classroom, heading down the many winding halls of Hogwarts castle. It was quiet at the moment, except for the shrieks of excitement near the Quidditch pitch where the first-years were learning how to ride brooms, the occasional caw from the Forbidden Forest, and Peeves singing songs as he floated up and down the halls. But most of the students were inside classrooms, whether it was looking at tea leaves in Divination, uprooting Mandrakes in Herbology, or letting books sail across the rooms in Charms.

Harry sighed. He loved the feel of Hogwarts, and was more than happy to have discovered he was a wizard - he finally escaped the horrible custody of the Dursleys', and could do a lot more things with just a flick of his wand. Yes, magic was perfect, and he couldn't believe that he had been sheltered from it for so long.

As he made his way down the corridor, he heard voices up ahead. He then realized that it was Professor McGonagall talking to Headmaster Dumbledore, meaning that it must have been important, and also meaning that Harry had to listen in.

He crouched behind a statue, just close enough so he could overhear their words. Professor McGonagall, shockingly, sounded a bit frightened.

"He calls himself the Wizard of Oz," she was saying. "I don't know what or where 'Oz' is, but he has been said to have tremendous magical ability."

"And he has returned?" Dumbledore prompted, sounding calm, as always.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I've been hearing rumours. If it is true, he could be a danger to the Hogwarts students."

"Well, I suppose we should wait, because we know that rumours are often said to be not true. And if they are, we don't know where this Wizard of Oz is. But if he is a threat to Hogwarts or any of my students, we shall be sure to stop him."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I just wanted to alert you, Albus."

"Thank you, Minerva. I will keep track."

And the two continued past Harry, leaving the young wizard boy confused. _The Wizard of Oz_. Hadn't that been a Muggle fairy tale? Sure, it was about a wizard, but surely it couldn't have been true.

Unless… if wizards were real, why couldn't fairy tales be? They often involved magic, and that was very much real. They could be based off of true stories, and perhaps retold until they seemed untrue.

But the Wizard of Oz, if he were true, where could he be? And would he attack Hogwarts?

Harry supposed that he shouldn't worry about this, for Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were calm at the moment. But still… Harry got that curious feeling, one that he got many times before. He would have to tell his friends and look into this…

And perhaps get wound up in another mad adventure.

 **Hello, everyone! I'm writing again. This Harry Potter and Once Upon a Time crossover has been something that I've wanted to do for a long time, and I decided to start it now. I love both of these fandoms, though I'm not currently caught up on the Season 5 Once Upon a Time episodes. However, that shouldn't affect this story.**

 **This story is about the** _ **real**_ **Wizard of Oz, because I feel that's one fairy tale that could connect to Harry Potter really well. Plus, in Once Upon a Time, wasn't the Wizard of Oz supposed to have a lot of magical power? And then it ended up being that man Walsh? So, where is the real Wizard of Oz, I ask you, and what if he turned out evil?**

 **Harry's got to look into this.**

 **So get ready for more action, adventure, and of course magic, for a new story by me, Key of Magic.**

 **P.S. I might change the title name, I'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Through the Portal**

The Gryffindor common room was as noisy as ever, with students doing their homework, talking about the next Quidditch match, or laughing by the fireplace with their friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat close to each other near the back of the room, as Harry had told his friends that he would tell them what he had heard Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered, leaning in.

"I don't even know whether we should be secretive or not," Harry whispered back. "It seems a bit… well, strange."

"Everything is strange in the wizarding world, Harry," Hermione replied. She could say that, after all, since she was Muggleborn. However, Ron gave her a look as if to say, _What are you talking about? Nothing's weird at all_.

Harry had to agree with Hermione, but he told them that this was stranger than usual. "It doesn't exactly have to do with Hogwarts or anything…" he said, then started his story.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, then frowned, then raised her eyebrows again. Ron looked downright confused, and a little bit frightened. "The Wizard of Oz?" he asked once Harry was finished. "Who's that?"

"Isn't he from a Muggle fairy tale?" Hermione questioned. That was what Harry had been thinking, too. He nodded.

"Really?" Ron asked. Then he grunted. "Funny how there are so many fairy tales that involve wizards…"

"But then it can't be true," Hermione said. "Maybe… maybe Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall just heard something about it, and thought it was…"

"Hermione," Harry replied. "If wizards and witches exist, if _magic_ exists, then why can't it be true? In fact, it might have been based off of a real story." He turned to Ron. "You obviously haven't heard of him."

Ron shook his head, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then again," she said, "Ron doesn't know much about magical history."

"Hey!" Ron complained.

"Have you seen him in any of the books you've read?" Harry asked Hermione. "Other than the Muggle ones?"

Hermione shook her head. "But there's only one place to do more research." Her face seemed to light up and her eyes widened with awe when she said, "The library!"

Ron groaned. "Have fun, Hermione, but I'm not -"

"Oh, you're coming with me! Both of you are! Just think - another project for us, another adventure."

"We seem to have a lot of those," Ron muttered.

Hermione smiled. "All the better, I suppose. Come on now." And she dashed out of the common room, the portrait hole's tapestry flapping behind her. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, shrugged, and decided to follow her.

* * *

The library at Hogwarts was grand, filled with endless shelves holding books of extensive magical history. There were a couple students here, getting books for their projects, but Hermione seemed to be the only one who came here for fun. She skipped along to one of the shelves and started to file through, trying to find something about the Wizard of Oz.

Harry and Ron started looking, too, and after about half and hour of going through book after book, they didn't find anything. "I wish they had Muggle stories here," Hermione said. "I think the original story would be our best clue."

"Why would they?" Ron grumbled, obviously bored. "This is Hogwarts, after all."

"Yes, thank you, Ron. I didn't know that before."

They looked for about half an hour longer, until the students looking for books left and the sun started to sink through the huge glass windows framing the library. The librarian, haughty Madam Pince, started to glare at them, but Hermione didn't seem finished.

Harry was just about to suggest giving up when he came across something most unusual, a leather-bound book embroidered with golden letters that read, _Once Upon a Time_. He knew that phrase was how most fairy tales started, but he doubted it was the same in the wizarding world…

He picked up the book and found that it was quite heavy. "Look, you two," he told his friends, and Ron and Hermione came over, their faces scrunched up in confusion. "I wonder what this is doing here…?"

Harry opened the book, but barely had time to scan the pages before they lit up with an bright white light. The young wizard was about to drop it but it all happened so fast - in the next moment he was being sucked through, felt a tingling sensation through his limbs, a soft _thump_ , and then he was on the ground.

Disoriented with his glasses askew, Harry felt the space underneath him. He found out that it was in fact concrete, meaning that he might have been on a street, but before he had time to wonder he found his glasses and put them on, then looked up.

It looked like an ordinary street, with shops lining either side and the occasional lamp post or mailbox here and there. But since it wasn't very skinny or curvy, it seemed like it was occupied by Muggles.

But why, Harry wondered, as his friends silently gazed around at their surroundings, would a book at Hogwarts take them to a regular Muggle street? _Unless_ , said a voice in his head, _this place isn't ordinary_.

Hermione seemed to be wondering the same thing, because she asked, "What happened? Why are we here? What is this place?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, getting to his feet and dusting off his robes. "Suppose we'll have to look around."

"It looks like a regular Muggle street to me," Ron observed. "Then why would that book send us here? What was that book?"

"It was labeled 'Once Upon a Time'," explained Harry. "It might have been a book about fairy tales…"

"Regular fairy tales?" Hermione questioned.

Harry sighed. "I really don't know. I think we should take a look around."

Ron got to his feet, too. "Knowing our luck, there will probably be dangers ahead."

"Probably. But we've been through a lot, haven't we?"

 **So, yeah. Is it good? I decided to put names for the chapters, too, I don't know why, but it seemed like a good idea.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And always, read and review! - Key**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Welcome to Storybrooke**

The buildings loomed over Harry and his friends as they walked down the street, looking around tentatively. There was nothing strange about this place, nothing that seemed exceptionally out of the ordinary, but the eerie silence gave Harry goosebumps. Where was everyone? It was only late evening, surely they didn't go to sleep this early.

But Harry reminded himself that it only had been a couple of minutes since he, Ron and Hermione had ended up here, and he was right - soon activity started to pour out through the sidewalks and alleys. Adults held on to their children as they made their way to shops and old couples talked on benches. They all waved at each other and Harry thought that this town was small enough for everyone to know everyone. They all seemed so content, he wondered why in the world that book would send them here.

That book… it was so strange, and not wizardly strange, but strange in a different way. It didn't belong at Hogwarts… or did it? Had it appeared there for a reason, so that Harry, Ron, and Hermione could find it?

After all, they were the ones who always got into trouble.

Harry backtracked in his brain - this had all started when he had overheard Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about the Wizard of Oz. Did the book have to do with that story? Or had it been a coincidence that they were lead to the library because of it? There were so many questions that Harry's head ached just trying to answer one.

He decided that he should focus on what was going on right then; helping his friends and figuring out what in Merlin's beard was going on. "This seems like a nice town," Hermione suddenly said, looking around at all the people.

Harry nodded. "And I'm pretty sure everyone's a Muggle."

"What did you say?" said a voice, and Harry turned, startled - he found an older man with messy red hair and round glasses, walking a Dalmatian, staring at him.

"Um… nothing," Harry answered.

The man squinted. "How did you get here?" He sounded deeply concerned, though his tone wasn't rude.

"Uh…" Harry didn't think that he should tell this man about the portal, since it was pretty hard to explain to Muggles about magic. Luckily, Hermione came to his rescue.

"We're traveling," she explained, "and decided to stop here. Charming little town. What's it called?"

"Storybrooke," the man answered. After a moment of seeming to decide what to do, he straightened and smiled. "Pardon my manners. I'm Archie Hopper, and this is my dog, Pongo. What are your names?"

The young wizards introduced themselves.

"Wonderful," replied Archie. "I will show you around town while I take you to the Sheriff's office. She can help you if you need anything."

"Oh… alright," agreed Ron.

Archie turned and continued down the street, the Hogwarts students trailing in his wake. Harry took the time to look around at everything again, and this time it was explained by the man with the dog. The clocktower, the library underneath it, the ice cream shop, the pawn shop, and many other shops. Hermione seemed genuinely interested, while Ron still looked confused, and Harry couldn't blame him.

Finally, they reached the Sheriff's office. Inside was a room with a desk and two cells on the back wall. Luckily, they were empty. At the desk, writing down something, was a woman with long blonde hair, prominent cheekbones, and vivid green eyes. She looked up when Archie, Harry, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hello, Archie," she said, looking from the man who she obviously already knew to the young wizards. "Who did you bring?"

"Good day, Emma," Archie greeted. "This is Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were traveling, and decided to stop in Storybrooke."

Emma's eyes widened. "But no one can -"

Archie cleared his throat.

"I-I mean," she stammered, turning to the wizards, "it's lovely to have you here. Would you like to… Um, are you hungry?"

Harry exchanged glances with his friends, but Hermione was obviously curious. "No one can what?" she prompted.

"Nothing," Emma lied. She ignored the eyebrow that Hermione was lifting. "Let's go to Granny's Diner."

And so, they followed Emma and Archie out of the Sheriff's station, and Harry told his friends to walk slowly so they could talk with each other. "There's something strange about this place," Hermione whispered. "Why does everyone seem so shocked that we came?"

"Maybe they rarely ever get visitors," Ron suggested, "because this place is in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's almost like they're hiding something," Hermione continued, rubbing her chin in thought, "or something big has yet to happen. I mean, there _is_ a reason that book sent us here, isn't there?"

"Unless it was just haywire magic," Ron offered.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione's right. It's always us three who end up in the confusing situations, and I feel like this one's important. I think it also connects to what Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking about."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Hermione and Ron both asked.

Harry nodded. "We'll find out more later. Right now, we just do what we're told to do, and try to pick up clues. It's not like the people here are a not nice or anything."

Even so, Harry kept his wand at the ready. He agreed there was something strange going on, perhaps why the book had sent him and his friends to Storybrooke. And strange often connected with danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Voice in the Well**

Granny's Diner seemed to be everyone's favourite spot. It was noisy and bustling with activity, almost every bench filled. Waiters danced around the room, taking orders, and Harry could smell good food coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled, and he realized that he was pretty hungry. Going through portals must have sapped his food supply.

They sat down with Emma (Archie had left, to go attend to some things, he said) and she picked up the menu. While musing through it, she said, "So, how do you like our little town?"

"It's lovely," Hermione answered.

"Where were you traveling to before you came here?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. They didn't know where in the world they could be. If they answered wrong, then Emma would know that they were lying, and that something was definitely up. But thankfully, they were saved from the answer, because someone came running through the door while waving a shovel through the air. He was a squat man with graying hair and lines on his face from frowning a lot. In fact, he reminded Harry of a dwarf.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, obviously in a panic. "Flash of light - edge of forest - strange magic -"

Harry's eyes widened. Did the dwarf man just say, 'magic'? He exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione, who both looked shocked. Maybe Harry and his friends had been wrong. Maybe magic _did_ exist in this place.

Emma got to her feet, shot a half worried, half angry glare at the dwarf, then turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Sorry, we just -"

"Did you say, 'magic'?" Ron interrupted.

Emma twisted her lip. "Yes, I know it sounds -"

"Crazy?" Hermione continued. "Not at all. We come from a magical world."

"You do?" Emma's eyes were wide, and she frowned a little.

"Yes, we -"

"No time to explain!" yelled the dwarf man. "We have to go! Now!"

The three wizards nodded before following Emma and the dwarf (of whom was named Leroy) outside and to the edge of the forest that grew around Storybrooke. Residents of the town were on the street, pointing at the woods, looking surprised and scared. Apparently they had seen this flash of light, too.

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair wearing a red-and-gray scarf came out from one of the shops, followed by a man covered in leather and silver jewelry. Harry noticed that he had a hook for a hand.

"Mom!" the boy yelled at Emma. "Did you see -"

"Leroy just told me about it. We're heading there now."

"Uh, who are you with?" the man with the hook asked, waving (the hook) at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Some friends who just came to Storybrooke," Emma told him. "But no time to explain." She quickly exchanged names before they continued running toward the woods.

Indeed, it looked like there had been a flash of light, or some sort of fire. The trees around were scorched, and Harry and his friends followed the path of blackened bark toward a well ingrained in the ground.

"It looks like the light came from here," Henry (the young boy) said, indicating the piles of ash around the well.

Slowly, the friends leaned over the well and looked down. All Harry could see was darkness, so he wondered where the light had come from, but then again, magic could be tricky. Ron looked like he was just about to say, "There's nothing here," when a voice rang out through the forest.

"So you've seen my warning," it hissed, low and metallic. "But that's only a taste of the magic that I can do. Besides, I didn't really _do_ anything."

"What are you talking about?" Emma prompted.

"I am going to invade Storybrooke, Emma Swan. I'm giving you this warning because I thought it would be cheap if I just showed up. Now I'll actually give you time to prepare, so that I'm not facing people with no magical power."

"Who are you?" the pirate man with the hook, of whom was actually named Captain Hook, asked.

"I am The Wizard of Oz. I understand there have been people who have impersonated me before, but that's all they were. Impersonators. I am the real deal. I have extensive magical ability, and you cannot defeat me, no matter how hard you try."

"So why are you attacking Storybrooke?" Hermione said.

The voice chuckled, making Harry cringe. "So that you all understand how strong I am, and so that you all bow down before me. No more Evil Queen. No more Wicked Witch. _I_ am your worst enemy, the greatest of all fairy tale characters, and I shall rule my subjects."

"We're not your subjects!" Emma yelled, but the voice had gone. She sighed, the redness draining from her face, but was still obviously angry. "Can Storybrooke _ever_ have a break? Now we have to prevent the attack of some psychopath wizard!"

The way she said that made Harry understand how she felt. _He_ had dealt with a psychopath wizard before, one that was so feared that magical folk wouldn't even speak his name. And he always wondered if he could ever have a break. It seemed that the people of Storybrooke also faced many enemies, of which they had defeated but kept coming back. And now they had to fight this Wizard of Oz.

 _So_ , Harry thought, _This place really_ has _to do with the Wizard of Oz_. And fairy tale characters, too, it seemed. There was a magic here that he, Ron, and Hermione had yet to understand, but had to find out about. He also knew that the Once Upon a Time book had sent him and his friends here to help out. So, they definitely would.

 **Sorry I haven't been updating for a while! I've just been busy. Plus, I started reading the newest book from one of my favourite series, so I wanted time for that. But don't worry, I haven't forgot about all of you! - Key**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Not-So-Evil Queen**

"Isn't the Wizard of Oz a fairy tale character?" Hermione asked.

Emma and her friends turned their attention to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, biting their lips. "Yes," she said. "But we're all fairy tale characters here."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little.

"You must recognize Captain Hook and Grumpy the Dwarf," Emma continued, pointing at the leather clad man and then Leroy. "And me? I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Really?" Harry and Hermione asked. Ron looked thoroughly confused.

"Right. Er... we're wizards," he said.

It was the Storybrooke residents' turn to be surprised.

"I've met wizards before," said Hook, "but never this young."

"Well, we're still training, you could say," Harry explained. "We attend a school called Hogwarts."

"But how did you get here?" Henry prompted.

"Let me guess - you weren't just passing by," Emma added.

Hermione nodded. "We were in the library at Hogwarts, when we found a leather-bound book labeled 'Once Upon a Time.' It opened and, well, sucked us through."

Henry's eyes widened. "Did you say, a leather-bound book labeled 'Once Upon a Time'? Were the letters gold?"

"Yes."

"I have one just like that," Henry gasped. He looked at his mother. "What do you think this means, Mom?"

Emma shook her head. "Everything is really jumbled right now. We still have to figure out why that book sent the three of you here, anyway."

"It was probably to help stop the Wizard of Oz." Harry explained what he had heard Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking about, and how he, Ron, and Hermione had tried to find out more, thus resulting in getting sent here. "I mean, we've battled wizards before. This is sort of our thing."

"Well, then, first things first," Hook said. "We must get the town ready for battle."

Emma nodded. "Hook, you get on that. I'll go tell Regina what's going on."

"Who's Regina?" Hermione asked as Harry, Ron, and Henry followed Emma back down the forest path and then down the street after Hook and Leroy went another way.

"She's the mayor of this town," Emma explained. "And, once, the Evil Queen."

Ron blanched. "Doesn't that mean she's… evil?"

Emma smiled. "No, Regina is good now. Don't worry."

"She's also my adoptive mother," Henry added. When Hermione frowned in confusion, he said, "Long story."

They went down a couple more streets until they reached a mansion at the end of the block. It had beautifully decorated front gardens, swirling pillars around the doorway, and a shining gate to let people in. Emma led her friends up the path, then rang the doorbell.

"Regina?" she called. "It's me."

While they waited for the former Evil Queen to answer the door, Hermione leaned toward Harry and whispered, "Guess they still use Muggle technology here."

"It's an interesting town," he whispered back. "Both Muggles and magic, it seems."

"But they aren't Muggles," Ron joined in. "They just look like Muggles."

Harry and Hermione agreed before the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a woman with sleek shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. They had lines under them, as if there was a lot of strain being the mayor. But nevertheless, she smiled, showing off her red lipstick and perfectly white teeth. "Hello, Henry, Emma. Who are these newcomers?"

"We'll explain when we get inside," Emma replied. "There's a lot to explain, actually."

Regina led them through the fancily decorated halls to her kitchen, leaning against the counter, of which held a bowl of pure red apples. Harry wondered if they were poisonous, because he remembered in the old fairy tale that the Evil Queen had given Snow White a poison apple. If Emma was Snow White's daughter, he also wondered how she and Regina got along. But just then, his attention was taken by Regina, who looked at him, Ron, and Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"You're wizards?" she asked. "At that age?"

"We're still learning magic, yes," Hermione explained.

"Just out of curiousity, could you show me some of your magic?"

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. Regina and Emma frowned, as if they weren't used to wands. Hermione pointed it at an apple, yelled, "Engorgio!" and the apple grew five times its size, so that it almost took up the whole counter.

"Nice," Regina said. "But let me show you my way."

She raised her hands and multicoloured wisps of smoke started to gather in them. She pointed the wisps at the apple, and it turned purple.

Hermione frowned. "You don't use a wand?"

Regina shook her head. "Magic that Emma and I use, that we all know, comes from the head. You simply think about what you want to do, and it'll happen. The stronger the witch or wizard, the easier it is to make that connection."

"Interesting," Hermione muttered.

There was a moment of silence while everyone seemed to think through the comparisons of magic, until Emma spoke up, "Well, we should hurry. The Wizard of Oz is going to attack Storybrooke soon."

Regina nodded grimly. "Right. I'll tell everyone to go home and stay sheltered, while you, me, and the other magic users wait for the Wizard."

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"Henry, dear," Regina said, placing her hands on the boy's cheeks, "We don't know how strong this Wizard of Oz is -"

"But I've helped before," Henry pleaded.

Regina and Emma exchanged looks, and then Emma nodded. "Alright. I suppose Harry, Ron, and Hermione will want to help, too?"

Harry nodded. "I think it's what we're here for."

"Well, then," Regina said. "We should get a move on. I'll meet you in front of the clock tower in ten minutes."

 **Alright, so a lot of you were asking what season this takes place in in Once Upon a Time, and how old Harry, Ron, and Hermione are. Well, as for the season, I'd say it's about 3 or 4, after Regina turned nice. As for what Harry Potter book, I'd say the three wizards are about fifteen, so around the Order of the Phoenix or Half-Blood Prince.**

 **Once again, thank you to my readers and reviewers! - Key**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Magical Mishaps**

It seemed the clock tower was right in the center of town, and it had a cozy little library underneath it. Hermione seemed interested, until Emma told her that the library once held a fire-breathing dragon and other various monsters underneath it. She was pale for a second, but Harry knew Hermione too well - she was a brave Gryffindor, after all, and had faced many destructive magical creatures before. However, there was little time to search in the many shelves of books, for the Wizard of Oz was close to coming.

"How do you think he'll attack?" Ron asked.

"He'll probably blast a couple of buildings," Emma replied darkly. "The villains always start that way, don't they? But I'll be ready."

"You have magic, too?" Hermione asked.

Emma nodded. "I inherited it, though my parents didn't."

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?"

"Right there." Emma pointed to a woman with a pixie cut of black hair, pale skin, red lips, and warm green eyes. Harry guessed this must be the famous Snow White. Next to her stood a handsome, muscular man with light brown hair and dark eyes, whom must have been her husband, Prince Charming.

"Hello, Emma," Snow White greeted her daughter. "I heard the news. These three must be Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" She turned to the wizards.

Harry nodded. "Hello. You must be Snow White?"

"Yes, well, my name is Storybrooke was originally Mary Margaret, but you can call me Snow. And this is my husband, Prince David."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'originally Mary Margaret'?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, you see, the town of Storybrooke once held a curse, of which discarded everyone's memories, resulting in them forgetting who they truly were, including myself and my husband. This curse had been going on for years until my daughter, Emma, and the saviour of Storybrooke, broke it."

"But it was also thanks to Henry, who brought me here in the first place," Emma replied, smiling down at her son.

"Who cast the curse?" asked Ron.

Snow White's face darkened and she licked her lips. "Regina, the Evil Queen. Before she turned nice, that is."

Harry wondered what else Regina might have done before she 'turned nice.' He also wondered how someone so evil _could_ turn nice. He supposed that it had taken a lot of time and effort, and perhaps support from Emma and the other residents of Storybrooke.

"So, the Wizard of Oz, you say?" asked Prince David. "Haven't we dealt with him before?"

"Yes, but Walsh was not the real wizard, it seems," Emma told her father. "The real Wizard of Oz holds a lot more power, and apparently he was known in their world, too." Emma pointed to Harry and his friends.

Harry nodded. "I heard the headmaster of the school I attend, of whom is also a very powerful wizard, talking about him with another teacher. They said that they didn't know where he was, and wouldn't do anything until he attacked Hogwarts."

"Well, then, we'll have to stop him before he does," said Henry.

Hermione nodded. "I think the book sent us here for that reason."

"The book?" Snow White questioned.

They explained to her what they were talking about, and her eyes widened.

"I gave Henry that book. Do you still have your copy, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "It seems like the one they found was just a replica."

"That book _is_ strange," Emma agreed.

Just then, something shook the earth. Well, Harry pretty much knew what it was, and who was behind it - a ball of green fire crashed into one of the buildings.

"The time has come, Storybrooke," boomed a voice in the sky, that came from nowhere in particular. "Your fate is decided."

"You're all talk, Wizard of Oz," Emma shouted, raising her hands. "Show yourself!"

And they ran down the street, running into Regina and Hook along the way. "Where's the voice coming from?" Hook shouted, but everyone shrugged in reply.

"There's no way you can tell for sure," Regina explained. "He's projecting his voice with magic, so he could be anywhere in the city."

"Well, where would be a good place to use that spell?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe on a hilltop?" Henry suggested.

"Unless he wanted to hide in the woods," David added.

Emma dodged a fireball, of which were now raining from the sky, lighting and heating up the town. "Well, we've got to figure it out soon, let alone how to defeat him -"

"I think we all know one place we should go," Snow White said.

Her comrades looked grim.

"Who?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione prompted, confused.

"To someone who'll most likely be able to help us," Regina told them, "but also at times can be pretty annoying."

"Come on," Emma said. "To Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop we go."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'm also not 100% sure what I should call the Charmings, like Mary Margaret or Snow White or Prince Charming or David? And is Prince Charming's real name even David? Please review to tell me what you think.**

 **Yes, Rumpelstiltskin is going to be in the next chapter, so get ready for our favourite gold-spinning dealmaker. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sure are going to find him interesting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Mr. Gold**

Harry wondered who this Mr. Gold could be as he and his friends (most of them new) dashed down the street. Along the way they met Captain Hook, who grudgingly joined the group, even after Emma told him that they were going to see Mr. Gold. "I hate that man," Hook muttered.

After that, Harry also wondered what Mr. Gold had done to Hook. He guessed that there was some hidden bad blood in this town, but decided not to ask for elaboration on it. They soon reached the pawn shop, of which was labeled on a wooden sign above the door, and seemed perfectly peaceful amidst a storm of green fireballs. Emma opened the door and they went inside.

Harry's eyes immediately widened. This pawn shop was full of just about everything - from cups, plates, and jewelry to cloaks, canes, and chessboards, all covered in intricate designs. It all had a unique, strange feeling to it, as if different kinds of magic was piled together in one room. Harry thought that perhaps it was.

A man suddenly emerged from the beaded curtain behind the cash register - he was obviously very old, with scraggly, shoulder-length hair, a hooked nose that reminded Harry more than a little of Severus Snape's, and crinkled eyes. However, this man didn't seem kind (also like Snape) and had the same aura as the objects in his shop - tremendous magical power hidden under a good impression.

"Hello, Gold," Emma said, her voice clipped. "You may have noticed the chaotic magical storm outside?"

"Oh, yes," replied Mr. Gold. "Quite unexpected, wasn't it?"

"We're being attacked by the Wizard of Oz," Regina told him.

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, then, I guess you've come for my help."

"Unfortunately," muttered Hook.

"But first, may I ask, who are these three lovely young people?"

Harry introduced himself, Ron, and Hermione.

"And how did you get here?"

"A magic portal," replied Hermione. "But, sir, there's not a lot of time to explain -"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Mr. Gold eyed Hermione, Harry, and Ron for a moment, then continued. "As for defeating the Wizard of Oz, you need to find him, yes?"

The others nodded.

"We can't use a locator spell," said Regina, "because we don't have anything that belongs to the wizard."

"Ah, yes, but I've got something else that might work." From behind the counter, Mr. Gold produced a crystal ball, with purple patterns swirling inside of it. Harry remembered this object from Divination with Professor Trelawney, but he was pretty sure it was used to see the future, and he wasn't sure that seeing the future would help them right then.

"This is from Oz itself," explained Mr. Gold. "Got it from the Mad Hatter."

Harry frowned. "Why would the Mad Hatter go to Oz?"

"Don't ask," Emma told him. "In our world, all of the fairy tales are mixed up."

"Anyway," continued the pawnbroker, "This crystal ball can not only see in the future, but also the past and the present. If we use the correct spell, we can see where the Wizard of Oz is."

"And where do we get that spell?" asked Snow White.

"That," said Mr. Gold, "is what you have to do."

There was a moment of silence while everyone thought this through.

"You know Storybrooke better than I do," said Hermione, tapping her chin, "but would you be able to find a spell like that in the library?"

 _The library_. The solution to all of Hermione's problems.

"Maybe," said Regina. "I guess that's the first place we should look. Alright, let's split up. Emma, Henry, you can come with me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The others can help defend Storybrooke and get everyone inside."

Everyone nodded. "When we have the spell, we'll come back here," Emma told Mr. Gold.

He nodded. "I'll be waiting."

They left the shop, Snow White, David, and Hook going in a different direction then Harry and his friends. Instead, that group headed back toward the clock tower, where the library sat underneath. There were still magic bolts of lightning raining down from the sky, so the six friends had to be careful, but Regina and Emma mostly had it under control, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron casted shield spells around themselves.

"I have a question," said Ron, holding his wand aloft. "What's Mr. Gold's real name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Regina, Emma, and Henry answered.

"Like, the man who spins straw into gold?" Hermione asked. Then she frowned. "I can't remember if he's a villain or a hero."

"Oh, I don't think Gold knows either," Emma answered. "Sometimes he can be pretty reckless, and he's done some horrible things in the past."

"Then why do you ask for his help?" asked Harry.

"Because he's got magic that most of us don't know about or understand," explained Regina.

"He's actually my grandfather," murmured Henry.

"What?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.

"Yes," Emma said, clearing her throat. "Henry's father was Rumpelstiltskin's son."

"And -" Ron asked, then stopped himself. "Oh. Oh… I didn't mean…"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione interrupted.

Emma sighed. "We all have to make sacrifices, don't we? That's part of life. Now, let's find that crystal ball spell."

Hermione's face lightened. "I love the library."

"It's her second home," Ron muttered, and they disappeared inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Secrets of the Library**

The Storybrooke library was truly nothing special, with a low ceiling, metal shelves, and dusty books. And as Harry looked at the covers, walking through the aisles after everyone went in different directions, he saw that they all looked like, well, Muggle stories.

"Are you sure there are spellbooks here?" he called, as another blast from outside shook the ground.

"We've found some helpful books here before," answered Regina, and Harry heard her books clack as she entered another room. "Here. This is where we usually look."

Harry followed her into a smaller room with a wooden bench set up at one side, and a U shape of shelves lined with books. Everyone continued to search, running their hands along the countless spines of books, until after about an hour, nobody had found anything.

Ron plopped down on the table and sighed. "These are all Muggle books."

"What?" asked Henry.

"Oh, um, 'Muggle' means someone without magic. Not that you lot don't have magic, but, you know, regular books made by regular people."

Emma nodded. "Looks like we're out of luck…"

"Perhaps not," said Hermione, who was the only one not part of the conversation, but was crouching behind a bookshelf and looking at something. "Come here."

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry followed him to their friend.

"I found something," Hermione replied, running her fingers along the wall that she was looking at. "I think there's another room behind here."

"How can you tell?" questioned Henry.

"Just a moment." Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, " _Alohomora!"_

The wall began to glow and the outline of a door was soon visible, opening to, indeed, another room. "Nice!" exclaimed Emma.

"There was a crack in the ground and I sensed another room behind it," Hermione explained proudly. "Now, let's see what secrets it holds."

Harry was all for opening secret passageways and looking inside, so he had no problem stepping in and lighting his wand to lead the way. The room smelled musty, and he soon saw why - there was a layer of dust on just about everything. But the room itself was impressive, much more impressive than the other library.

It had a soaring ceiling aligned with gold and walls that held tapestries depicting different scenes of kings, queens, witches and wizards. Tall shelves aligned with thick books wove around the entire room, creating twisty and turny aisles holding many reads. But what caught Harry's eye was the sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling, interlocked with candles held by intricately carved fairies, elves, and sprites. They all looked up at the golden phoenix sitting at the top, of which seemed to wink at Harry.

"Wow," Hermione whispered, spinning in circles on the spot as she looked around the room, her mouth open. "Wow, wow, wow."

"Hermione's in heaven!" exclaimed Ron.

"I've never seen this place," breathed Regina, in awe herself. "And these are all spellbooks. The amount of magical knowledge it must hold…"

"Do you think it could have opened just for Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" asked Henry.

"It's possible," Emma answered. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we need them to defeat the Wizard of Oz, and in order to do that, we need to find that crystal ball spell."

"Which is sure to be here," said Harry, starting to look on one of the shelves. "Let's start searching."

It was a long time before they found the spell, but no one seemed bored - the library held so many secrets and mysteries that everyone was reading in spite in themselves (mostly Hermione). When they finally found the spell they needed, Harry thought that Storybrooke must have already been reduced to ashes.

"Here!" Henry called, pulling a thick book off his shelf. " _The Many Uses of Crystal Balls."_

"I always hated Divination," Hermione muttered.

"What's that?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Looking into the future. But we don't need that, since we're looking into the present, right?"

Regina nodded, who had started flipping through the book. "This is good. Come on, we better hurry."

They went through the grand doorway and back into the normal library, walking around the many shelves. Harry noticed that Hermione looked sad. "What's wrong? We found the book," he told her.

"Yes, but I didn't have enough time to explore everything else!" she complained.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, Hermione. After we defeat this Wizard of Oz, you'll have time."

She smiled at him, and they continued on.

But when they went outside, their mouths dropped.

The sky was black and buildings were crumbling, random fireballs shattering the earth here and there. But thankfully, everyone seemed to be inside, except for Prince David, Snow White, Hook, and two other people that Harry didn't recognize - a man in green with a bow and arrow and a girl with long dark hair wearing a red cape.

"Did you get it?" Snow White called through the storm when she spotted the group coming out from the library.

Emma nodded. "Let's get to Gold's shop, quick, and then we can find and stop this wizard!"

Snow White nodded in agreement, and led the way, ordering the others to stay behind and continue defending. "We just have to hope this will all work before Storybrooke is reduced to smithereens."

"Gold better do it right," Regina muttered.

And they ran down the street, heading once again to Rumpelstiltskin's shop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Wizard of Oz**

Rumpelstiltskin had to be the calmest person in all of Storybrooke. He was in his shop, flipping through a book while he waited behind his cash register, and only looked up when they came in, completely ignoring the raging magical storm outside. "Did you find the spell?" he asked.

"We believe so," Emma replied, setting the book in front of him. "Look, Gold, you've got to hurry, because Storybrooke is in serious danger -"

"I can see that."

"But if he'll do anything about it is the real question," Emma murmured to her mother.

Rumpelstiltskin put down his other book and looked through the new one, his eyes reading down the columns of spells before he found the right one. Then he reached under the counter and brought out the crystal ball once again, setting it in front of him, next to the book.

He raised his hands and muttered something under his breath while everyone else backed away. If this did go wrong, Harry didn't want to be reduced to ashes, much like the buildings outside. But Rumpelstiltskin seemed to know what he was doing - his hands soon began to glow and something formed inside the glass surface of the ball.

Harry slowly inched closer, wanting to get a better look. He saw what looked like the ocean, and a rubble-covered beach, with a man standing on it. The man had a long, gray beard, thick eyebrows, and a moustache that touched his chin. His hands were raised and he was obviously deep in concentration, performing spells. It must have been the Wizard of Oz, but rather he reminded Harry of an evil Dumbledore.

"So this is the real Wizard," Hermione murmured.

Emma grunted. "Looks hard to kill."

"We're not going to actually kill him, are we?" Harry asked.

Snow White shook her head. "That isn't the noble thing to do."

"I thought Prince Charming was the noble one," said Ron.

Snow White rolled her eyes but was smiling. "Princesses can be powerful, too, can't they? I learned that quickly, after escaping from an Evil Queen who wanted to kill me with huntsmen and poison apples."

Regina bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Henry interrupted the tenseness, "The Wizard of Oz is at the beach. We've got to hurry!"

They made their way outside again, running down Main Street and trying to dodge fireballs, lightning bolts, and balls of exploding gas that destroyed everything in their path. When they reached the clock tower where the others were defending, they saw that they didn't have much luck without a magic user.

"It doesn't matter now," Regina called to them. "We're heading to the Wizard of Oz, who's at the beach. Come on!"

And so David, Hook, and the two people who Harry still didn't recognize (but later introduced themselves as Red and Robin Hood; Harry remembered their fairy tales) joined in. Together, they ran down a side street that led past a couple of warehouses and boats tethered to the harbour, until they hopped onto sand going right up to the water. They could see the Wizard of Oz clearly - he had his hands raised and seemed to be laughing maniacally, with sand, rocks, and magical energy swirling around him in a mini tornado.

"HEY!" Emma called to him.

The Wizard turned, momentarily distracted from his magic, allowing it to falter for a couple of seconds. "Why, you're here! What a pleasant surprise."

"Not a great choice of words, Ozzy. Can I call you that?"

"Very funny, Emma Swan. Always confident, aren't you?"

"She's not the only one," Hook growled, stepping forward with his hook in one hand and a sword in the other. "I'll shove my blade up your nose if I have to."

"My, my, such threats," replied the Wizard of Oz. "But the only people I'm really interested in is these three." He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why?" Harry snapped. "Are you afraid of us?"

The Wizard of Oz laughed, a sound that made Harry's skin tingle. "Afraid! Where would you get an idea like that? Your magic is so meager, it's just a stick!"

"It's not the wand that carries the magic," Hermione explained, sounding angry and thoughtful at the same time. "It is only used to channel a wizard or witches' magical power."

"Are you giving me a lesson from Hogwarts?"

"So you do know about Hogwarts," said Harry. "Were you going to attack there?"

"Right after I dealt with this town, yes. They had some false thinking about the Wizard of Oz, so I had to straighten that out. And oh, it was on the way."

"So the book really must have sent us here to stop this wizard before he went to Hogwarts," Ron whispered so that only Harry and Hermione could hear.

"But I see," continued the wizard, "that three Hogwarts students are already here! How they got here, I'm not sure of, but no matter. Must have been a trick of Albus Dumbledore's, huh?"

"You know Dumbledore?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Why, yes, who doesn't? He is one of the world's most famous wizards. Strange man, he is, though. I suppose fame does that to you. Or maybe that's the reason why he's famous."

"He's famous because he's brave, clever, and has a lot of magic power," Harry retorted.

"All a hoax, I say! But you - dear Harry Potter - seem to like him very much. I don't see why. You're famous on your own! Why appreciate the competition?"

"I don't care about being famous. It's only because Voldemort killed my parents!"

There was a moment of silence while everyone registered Harry's words - his two best friends looking pitiful, the Storybrooke residents shocked and confused, and the Wizard of Oz grinning evilly.

" _Voldemort,"_ he hissed, sounding rather like a snake. "He Who Must Not Be Named. The darkest wizard that everyone fears, isn't he? Pah. He's pathetic, compared to me, at least. Now, everyone shall tremble in fear before me - the Wizard of Oz - No, the Wizard of the World!"

"As if we're going to tremble," shot Regina. "That's normal villain-talk, isn't it?"

The Wizard of Oz turned toward her, looking sly. "As if you can't relate to villainy at all, Regina. You were the Evil Queen, and I actually had a fair amount of respect for you. But who are you now? How did goodness come into your heart? You still must have so much guilt inside of you, eating up everything, darkening your heart -"

"Enough!" shouted Robin Hood. "Regina is not evil anymore, and she won't turn evil again! I believe in her!" He turned and looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, but Regina was rigid, her lips tight, eyes sunken. She didn't say anything.

"Enough talk," said David. "It's time you tremble in fear before us, Wizard of Oz."

Everyone nodded and took a step forward to emphasize this, but the Wizard of Oz just laughed. Harry actually had something inside of him - a mix of anger, grief, and determination - that was slowly coming up, ready to be unleashed. This man was obnoxious and cruel, and needed to be defeated. How dare he hurt Regina. How dare he think little of Dumbledore. How dare he acknowledge Harry's situation as if it was nothing at all.

He wasn't going to hurt the Hogwarts students, and Harry was going to make sure of that. He glanced at his friends, who nodded in encouragement.

"Don't you know," Snow White said, her eyes blazing, "that heroes always win?"

 **Was that a good chapter? Did I do a good job with the Wizard of Oz? Hope you enjoyed, and there's still more to come, so stay tuned! - Key**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Red the Werewolf**

Emma raised her hands and shot a fireball at the Wizard of Oz. He easily deflected it, but Harry was just glad that he now had his mind off destroying the town, and was focusing on them instead. If Harry and his friends did go down, he would know that he helped protect Storybrooke for some time beforehand.

The other magic users joined in, shooting spells at the Wizard. He deflected them all, even when Hermione confidently shouted, " _Stupefy!"_ It seemed like he could deflect their kind of magic as well.

Meanwhile, Hook, Snow White, David and Robin Hood fought with swords and arrows. Snow White was an exceptional archer, but not as good as Robin Hood, which went with his story. David and Hook were great at sword-fighting, crowding around the Wizard of Oz and trying to swipe at him, or at least cause a distraction so that the Wizard would forget to deflect a spell.

It was, Harry decided, going to go like this for a while. The Wizard of Oz may not be easy to defeat, but Emma, Regina, and the others weren't going to step down, either. They were powerful witches, shooting spells that simply came from their minds. Harry admired this kind of magic, for their enemy never knew what was going to come next. It was like using nonverbal spells, although that took a lot of time and concentration at Hogwarts before it could be mastered.

Henry and Red were at the side, looking from the battle to the sky. Henry had a sword in his hand, and was occasionally helping to fight, but Red had taken her red cloak off and was apparently waiting for something. When she looked at the sky again, Harry followed her gaze - it was getting darker, but nothing seemed special about the night…

"What are you looking at, Harry Potter?" the Wizard of Oz taunted from where he was still standing. "Bored? Sad? Do you give up?"

"Never," Harry growled, and he focused on the fray once again, shooting more spells and curses.

"Well, _I'm_ bored," complained the Wizard. "Honestly, this is never going to work -"

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, and cast a perfect silencing spell on the Wizard of Oz, which actually hit him. The Wizard opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, which made him stomp in frustration.

Harry didn't even have time to congratulate Ron before he heard a howl. It was a nerve-racking sound that made Harry's spine tingle, because he had heard it before. It wasn't the howl of a dog but of a werewolf. When he looked up, he saw that the sky was a deep shade of blue and the full moon started to peek through the clouds. But who here was a werewolf?

He scanned his friends, who didn't seem too surprised that someone had just transformed into a werewolf, and finally spotted the black mass next to Henry. That meant it was Red. And that was why she had been waiting!

As Harry stared, he realized that she was both beautiful and terrifying, with a slender build covered in thick black fur, and two slanted green eyes that were exactly like Red's. The werewolf looked back at him, growling, but didn't try to attack - instead she turned and ran to the Wizard of Oz.

"Whoa," Ron breathed, obviously shocked as well. "She's a… we should tell Lupin."

"They're everywhere, Ron," Hermione replied, though it was even hard for her to sound unsurprised.

"She seems controlled," Harry told his friends. "I mean, she looked me straight in the eye and didn't attack."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured.

They turned their focus back to the battle, but it was quieter as everyone watched Red approach the Wizard of Oz. Harry noticed that he was a little pale.

"Hello, nice doggie," he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly, and speaking real words since the babbling spell had weared off. "You're a pretty wolf, aren't you? Gosh, I never even knew Storybrooke had werewolves! And to think it was Red… well, I suppose she's a good fit…"

Red just growled.

"You want a treat?"

"That's meat, you fool," shouted Hook. "She wants _you_."

The Wizard of Oz raised his hand and shot a spell at Red, who easily dodged it. However, she wasn't so quick the second time - it hit her hindquarter and she howled in agony. But this also made her more angry, and she fixed her glowing eyes on the Wizard of Oz before charging.

"Whooaaa!" he yelled before she toppled him, who didn't have enough time for a deflection spell. She ripped at his face, her claws sharp, but only gave him cuts and didn't kill him completely. It also made him cower in fear.

Emma approached the two with something in her hand, which Harry realized was Red's cloak. Slowly and carefully, she threw it over the werewolf, covering her from head to toe. The Wizard of Oz stopped screaming and looked up with wide eyes, but when Red emerged from the cloak, she was once again human.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Snow White replied. "We've got him."

"No, you don't!" replied the Wizard of Oz, getting ready to perform another spell, but David and Hook stopped him, holding his hands firmly to the ground.

"That's enough, you dolt," Regina told him, raising her own hands. In the next moment, ropes encased the Wizard's body and Hermione performed a silencing charm, so the Wizard was trussed up and quiet.

"I'm glad that's over," said Hook. "Where do we take him?"

"To the Sheriff's office, right, Mom?" Henry asked his mother.

She nodded. "I want to thank you all for your help. We saved Storybrooke yet again!"

They celebrated as they dragged the wizard up the beach and through the winding streets, but Harry couldn't help feeling that it wasn't all over. He, Ron, and Hermione had helped, but they hadn't done anything special. Even though Red had been truly amazing, wasn't that why they had come here? Or had they been wrong?

They also had to find a way home, if things were really over. Harry didn't know how long that would take, but he told it to his friends, who nodded in agreement. They wouldn't be leaving Storybrooke just yet.

 **The next chapter is called, 'It's Not Over Yet' by the way, so you can have your predictions!**

 **P.S. Did you like Red's werewolf fighting skills? Red is one of my favourite characters in Once Upon a Time, so I sort of dedicated this chapter to her. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **And as always, please read and review! Your words are appreciated! - Key**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - It's Not Over Yet**

It wasn't long before they were staring at the grumbling Wizard of Oz behind his cell. Regina had removed the ropes but put a protection spell around the cell, so the Wizard couldn't try any magic. The silencing charm was also wearing off, but if the Wizard got annoying, Hermione was ready to perform it again.

"So you won," he grunted. "Good for you."

"You should have never underestimated us," Robin Hood told him.

"I suppose you have strength in numbers."

"And werewolves," Ron said, turning to Red. "You were really great!"

Red smiled. "Thank you."

"But how can you control what you do as a werewolf?" Hermione asked her.

"It took me a while, and I did hurt some people in the process. But now I've got pretty much full control. The power of the wolf does run in my family, after all."

"So you weren't bitten?" asked Harry.

Red shook her head. "My mother was a werewolf, and she wanted me to join her pack, but I declined because she was too reckless. And then she… well, it's kind of a long story."

Harry accepted that. However, he _did_ want this girl to meet his friend and former professor at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, who had been bitten by a werewolf and had lived with the burden for years. They could probably relate.

"Anyway," said Ron, "we need to get home. Any ideas?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"You want to hear it or not?"

"Yes, I do!"

"We came here through that book," continued Hermione, "and Henry said that he had another copy of it, so that must be our way out."

Henry nodded. "It's worth a try. It's in Regina's house. I'll get it."

"I'll come with you, Henry," said Regina.

"Are you looking for this?" asked a voice, and Harry realized it was the Wizard of Oz who was talking.

Everyone turned to him, and he held something up.

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione gasped. It was the leather-bound book labeled _Once Upon a Time_ in gold letters, and apparently their ticket out of Storybrooke.

"How did you get that?" Emma asked.

The Wizard chuckled. "It was what I was going for the entire time. I simply used the magical storm as a distraction, and when you found me, I had already gotten the book."

The room was silent while everyone thought this through.

"What?" asked the Wizard. "It wasn't hard breaking into the mayor's house and stealing it. A couple easy spells."

"How…" Regina sighed. "I suppose I should have guarded it better."

"Well, it's here now," said David. "We just have to get it out of the Wizard's hands." He approached the cell and raised his sword. "Hand it over or you're going to turn into a shish kebab."

Harry didn't know what a shish kebab was, but he agreed with David for handing the book over. They needed it. It was perhaps their only way home!

And, Harry realized, he had been right. Something _had_ come up. It wasn't over yet.

He stepped forward and raised his wand. "Give it to David. _Now."_

"And if I don't, you'll be stuck here forever."

"What are you going to lose?" shot Ron.

"Yes, why do you need the book?" asked Hook.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" asked the Wizard of Oz. When everyone frowned at him, he said, "to change the story of the Wizard of Oz of course! Get rid of that old fake and replace him with me, the real Wizard, the real king of -"

"Oh, be quiet," Hermione snapped. "We've already established that you aren't going anywhere."

"Ah, but you're wrong, dear girl," hissed the Wizard. "Don't you see? This is what I was going for the entire time, _this_ is what I really need."

"What are you -" started Regina, but in the next second, the Wizard of Oz had opened the book, and disappeared inside.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Where did he go?" Emma yelled.

Henry slowly approached the book and looked at the open page. "This shows Oz. I guess he's going there to reclaim his throne."

"Unless he's at Hogwarts," Hermione said worriedly.

Regina shook her head. "I'd guess he'd go to Oz first. That was probably why he wanted the book from the beginning. He didn't know that this book could take him to Hogwarts, after all."

"Well, we have to go after him," said Ron.

"Who's going?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we three should go," Harry spoke up, pointing to him and his two friends.

Emma nodded. "And me, Regina, and Henry."

"You can't forget us," said Snow White, pointing to herself and David.

"And me," said Hook.

"Well, look at that, the squad is back together," said Emma. "Red, Robin Hood, you wouldn't mind staying behind to take care of Storybrooke, would you?"

They shook their heads. "Good luck," said Red.

"Well, then, it's adventure time," Emma replied, stepping toward the book.

"Let's make this quick," muttered Regina.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other. "Looks like it isn't over yet," Harry told his friends.

Ron shrugged. "Nothing's ever over for us, is it?"

"Well, at least we'll have a good story to tell when we go back to Hogwarts, won't we?"

Harry smiled. "Come on."

Together, they went up to the book. Everyone each took a breath, before they leaned forward. The portal began to glow, indicating for them to step inside. And then, one by one, they were tumbling through a swirl of sparkles until they landed on hard-packed ground.

Harry looked down. It was a yellow brick road.

"Here we are," announced Emma. "Oz."

 **Plot twist, huh? Look's like this story's going on even longer than** _ **I**_ **expected. What do you think is going to happen next? Please review your predictions! - Key**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

"So, how do we know where the Wizard of Oz is?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you know what they say," Emma replied, glancing down. "Follow the yellow brick lane."

"And so our adventure begins," grumbled Ron, getting to his feet as he started down the lane.

The others trudged after him, and soon they were on a roll, marching down the yellow brick road as they looked around at the scenery. Green trees flanked the path and stretched out in farther directions, matching the colour of the sky - black. Further up, Harry could see green, skinny buildings as well as skylights, indicating the city. The Wizard must have been there.

The yellow brick road snaked around here and there, but was the straightest path to the city - Harry could see why Dorothy would follow it. _He_ kind of felt like Dorothy then, which was a disturbing thought.

"I wonder who we'll meet," muttered Regina.

"Flying monkeys?" suggested Emma.

"Oh, I remember those," added Hook.

"In the fairy tale, there was a tin can and a lion, wasn't there?" asked Hermione.

Henry nodded. "I don't know if we'll meet them, but I kind of want to make this trip as quick as possible."

Emma agreed with her son. "Oz has a bad reputation."

Regina had a grim look on her face when she said, "Considering we know someone highly bothersome who is from here."

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, but she got her answer in seconds - someone suddenly stepped out of the shadows of the trees and onto the road.

"Hello." It was a woman's voice, and it sounded sly, edgy.

Regina froze. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Why, yes, it probably is." The woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing her green skin, orange hair, and even brighter green eyes. She wore a pointed witch's hat and long black robes, and smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.

" _Zelena,"_ Regina hissed.

"Long time no see, sister. How are you?"

"Much worse now. But what are you doing here?"

"Oz is my home, dear sister! Why wouldn't I come back here?"

Snow White frowned. "No, there's more to it than that. You're here because the Wizard of Oz is here, right?"

Zelena twirled her orange hair. "Maybe."

"And you're working for him?"

"Well, I suppose it _is_ something to brag about, now that he's about to take over the world."

"He's not," snapped Harry. "We're going to stop him."

Zelena turned to him, those intense green eyes focusing. "And who are you?"

"I'm Harry. And these are my friends, Ron and Hermione. We're not from here, but if we don't stop the Wizard, he's going to attack our school."

Zelena snorted. "Well, yes, he's going to attack the whole world, darling."

"You're Regina's sister?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're much different."

"Half-sister, to be exact. But we've got a complicated history."

Regina turned to Hermione. "She tried to take over Storybrooke once."

Zelena puckered her lips. "That's true. I had evil motives."

"And you still do," hissed Hook.

David nodded. "Get out of our way."

Zelena put a hand to her chest, pretending to be offended. "How rude! And I thought you were Prince _Charming_. Well, perfect for your snotty little wife, I suppose."

David lunged forward, but Emma stopped him. "Zelena, we're giving you five seconds to move out of the way, or we'll incinerate you. Five…"

"Oh, come now. Surely you'll need my help."

"Ha! As if!" Hook began, but Emma asked what she could offer.

"Well, I could lead you to the Wizard of Oz," Zelena said. "I could get you past the guards, into his court…"

Harry and his friends exchanged glances. They obviously didn't trust this woman, and though Harry didn't know exactly what had happened, he understood that they had a rocky past with her. But if she really could help them, it was worth a shot. And if she _did_ lead them into a trap, they could always defend themselves…

"Alright," Emma spoke up, seeming to come to the same conclusion. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but lead the way, Zelena."

"Perfect!" she sang, and turned so that the group was walking behind her.

They continued looking around at the scenery, but Zelena's humming was a bit of a distraction. Finally, Ron asked, "Why are you green?" Typically, it would have been quite a rude question, but Harry honestly didn't mind if this lady got offended.

"Oh, me?" Zelena asked. "Well, that's a long story."

"Wait, it was because of envy, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, rubbing her chin. "You're the Wicked Witch of the West."

"That I am," Zelena answered, though she sounded a little annoyed with Hermione.

"Envy for who?" Harry wanted to know.

Zelena didn't turn around when she said, quite stiffly, "My very own sister."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed silent after that - they didn't want to cross that line. Whatever history Regina and Zelena had together, it was obviously very nasty.

They soon entered the city, and the green lights became brighter, flashing in Harry's eyes. He fixed his glasses, trying to see better, but it wasn't long before they wove in between the tall buildings until they finally reached the castle.

Two guards were flanking the drawbridge, and they were so still they looked almost like toys. One nodded to Zelena, and the group entered safely, their feet clacking across the drawbridge until they reached the main gate. Harry looked up at the huge castle looming over them - it was quite intimidating, and it was worse to think that this was where the Wizard of Oz lived.

They went through the main hall until they entered the throne room. It was a long hallway, with the yellow brick road running in the middle, except now it was gold. There were lamps along the path filled with a glowing green liquid, illuminating the room and its shiny surfaces. Finally, there were steps that led up to a huge gold curtain, where the words 'Oz' were imprinted on the front.

The group walked forward until they were standing in front of the gold curtain, and a booming voice, annoyingly familiar, said, "Well, hello. It's my favourite set of friends that tried to stop me and failed. Thank you for bringing them, Zelena."

"You're welcome, Master," Zelena cooed.

Harry shot a distasteful glance at her. How loyal she was to him now, after she had helped them!

"I suppose I'll have to deal with them," the Wizard continued, and the gold curtain dropped, revealing the Wizard of Oz himself, sitting on a gold-and-green throne and looking as smug as ever.

But he was holding the _Once Upon a Time_ book. "Still want this?" he called, waving it through the air. "Well, you'll have to come and get it."

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy. But now I have a lot of homework. BLEH. - Key**

 **P.S. Yes, I did incorporate Zelena. As annoying as she is, she's one of my favourite villains, and somehow is evil with style. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Back to Hogwarts**

Harry grit his teeth and stepped forward, clenching his wand. He didn't understand how the Wizard had gotten the book, but he didn't even care - he was too full of anger. " _Give. That. Back."_

The Wizard of Oz laughed, the sound ringing throughout the room. "Ooh, what are you going to do? Blast me with that little stick of yours?"

"Actually, yeah." Harry raised his wand and was ready to perform a strong spell when the Wizard of Oz opened the book and Snow White shouted, "No!"

But the Wizard just laughed, and in the next moment, he was gone.

"Aaargh!" Emma yelled, running to where the Wizard of Oz had been. "How did he even get the book?"

"Who knows?" Hook muttered. "He's the Wizard of Oz."

"And if we don't find it," Snow White murmured, "He'll only get a hold of it again!"

"Nevermind that," countered Regina. "We don't even know where he went! Unless…" Regina turned to her sister, who was looking quite content, and narrowed her eyes. "Zelena, tell us!"

"How would you expect me to know?" she asked, batting her eyelashes to look innocent. That didn't work at all with the green skin, Harry thought.

"Because, um, you're the Wizard of Oz's assistant?" Hook told her. "And he wouldn't just leave you here without knowing where he went. He probably expects you to follow him, through the book."

"Mmm, maybe you're right," Zelena replied, strolling over to where the book lay open next to Emma's feet. But before she could reach down and pick it up, Emma grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, no, you aren't," Emma hissed. "You're telling us!"

"Yes, maybe I should," Zelena used. "Wait, no… that wouldn't be beneficial. The Wizard of Oz would certainly be happy if I caused you a delay."

"See here, Zelena," Regina growled, stepping forward with her hands raised. "You don't have a choice."

"Oh, come now, you've battled me before, sister, and you know that you can't win," replied Zelena, sounding rather sure of herself. "There's no point in even trying."

"But she's not alone," Harry said, stepping forward, flanked by Hermione and Ron, his wand raised.

"Oh, our dear Hogwarts friends!"

"Wait," Hermione said, frowning. "How do you know the name of our school?"

"Oops, did I spill that? Well, there you go -"

"The Wizard of Oz is there!" Henry gasped.

Zelena cackled and jumped into the _Once Upon a Time_ book before anyone could stop her.

"Could we finally be going home?" Ron wondered.

"Come on," Emma announced. "We don't have much time."

And once again, they stepped into the book, falling through countless sparkles until they hit soft grass.

 _Familiar_ soft grass.

How it was to be back home! Harry looked up and saw beautiful Hogwarts castle framed against the setting sun, tinting the surrounding trees with gold.

But he knew that he couldn't relax here just yet. A crazy wizard and his wicked assistant was on the loose, and it was up to Harry and his friends to stop him.

"So, this is Hogwarts," breathed Snow White, looking up at the school. "It's wonderful."

"And will soon be reduced to ashes if we don't hurry," added David.

They ran across the grounds, past Hagrid's cottage, to the stone steps that led up to the main doors - then inside and looking around the main foyer. It was obviously dinnertime and noise was spilling from the Great Hall to the right. Students were chatting happily, unaware of what had yet to come.

"Zelena!" Regina called. "Where are you, you wretched weasel?"

But there was no reply. Harry knew that the Wizard of Oz and Zelena could be anywhere in the castle; they most likely didn't go straight into the dining hall, since there wasn't the sound of commotion in there. Perhaps, Harry thought, they could end this before anyone else even realized what was going on.

So, the young wizard told this to his friends and they raced up the marble staircase then down the twisting and turvy halls of Hogwarts castle. They didn't meet anybody for a while; most were downstairs eating. Harry thought that his friends from Storybrooke would have gotten lost of he, Ron and Hermione weren't there to lead them.

When they turned a corner, they ran straight into Peeves - the last (and only) poltergeist that Harry wanted to meet. He bobbed up and down as he stared at them, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS ARE UP HERE! PROBABLY BREAKING THE RULES -"

"Shut up, Peeves, _shut up_!" Ron yelled. "We just got here. In case you haven't noticed, there's a wizard and a witch running loose in the castle!"

"In case _you_ haven't noticed, Weasley, there's wizards and witches everywhere in the castle."

But Hermione countered that. "No, they're all downstairs, and these two are evil. Surely you would have noticed! Did you see anybody running by?"

"Hmm…" Peeves tapped his chin while doing figure eights in the air. "Should I tell these rulebreakers, should I tell them…?"

"Yes!" Ron, Harry and Hermione yelled together.

"Fine, they went that-a-way!" Peeves pointed to the left, and they disappeared down that corridor.

"The thing is - we don't know if Peeves was lying or not," Ron said as they ran.

Harry nodded. "But it's a better lead than nothing."

And so, almost out of breath, they dashed down the corridors, turning a couple more corners until they finally heard familiar laughter. "Well, what fun would it be if I just let you chase me around everywhere?" a voice blared throughout the halls, coming from nowhere in particular, obviously projected by magic.

"Zelena!" Regina yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Since you asked so nicely, sister." In the next second, after a puff of green smoke, there stood the Wicked Witch of the West herself, smiling brightly.

"You traitor!" Regina yelled. "You were helping us -"

"Not that we expected her to the entire time," Emma muttered.

Zelena laughed, a high-pitched sound that made Harry's ears ring. "What fun would helping you be? This is downright entertaining, you getting all angry, Regina, and chasing me around the castle -"

"Alright, enough talk," Harry interrupted. "Where's the Wizard of Oz?"

Suddenly, the castle shuddered, and a voice that projected throughout the entire castle spoke. "Well, this is Hogwarts," it said. It was very familiar.

"There's your answer," Zelena chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Weasleys to the Rescue**

Harry could hear the commotion in the dining hall down below - students and teachers were obviously confused and disoriented about who that voice could be. Still, it continued.

"I can sense the presence of my favourite group of people," The Wizard of Oz sang. "Who, of which, are chasing me and trying to stop me, because, well, I am quite evil."

"Who are you?" Harry heard someone yell from downstairs.

"Me? I am the Wizard of Oz, bane to all magical folk, leader of the world!"

There was another commotion downstairs as students pushed their chairs back, trying to find the sound, and shouting in worry to their friends.

"Now, I understand that this is the home of Harry Potter, is it not? Where is the dear boy?"

The dining hall went silent. They all knew that anything that went wrong usually had to do with Harry.

But the Boy Who Lived wasn't afraid at all. He was ready to show himself, so he indicated for his friends to follow him as they made their way down the stairs.

The castle seemed to shift so that they arrived at the Great Hall quickly. When they entered, Harry at the front, the students turned and gaped.

His chest heaving from the run through the castle, Harry announced, "I'm here."

There was a moment of silence, then the walls of Hogwarts vibrated. "You showed yourself after all, Harry Potter," The Wizard of Oz hissed, and it sounded more than a little like Voldemort. "You're a brave one, aren't you? I suppose the rumours are true."

"Not it's your turn," Harry replied. "Come out, Wizard of Oz. Show the world who you really are, how great you claim to be."

"Hmm, I think I will."

Green smoke started to seep through the walls. Students turned, looking panicked, and Harry thought for a horrifying second that it was poison gas. But it wafted over the students' heads and formed in the middle of the room, in front of the table where the teachers ate, until it solidified into the shape of a person. In the next moment, the Wizard of Oz stood before them, smiling not at all in a friendly way.

"Hello," he said.

Everyone stared at him, and then someone got up. Harry recognized their voice when they said, "If you're going to take over the world, then how come I've never heard of you?"

It was Ginny, Ron's sister. She looked poised and confident as she stood at the Gryffindor table, her red hair reflecting the candlelight.

The Wizard of Oz chuckled. "Because I've only come into true existence now. And who, may I ask, are you, beautiful young woman?"

Ginny turned red, but she kept her calm. "Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"She's my sister," Ron offered.

"Oh, you." The Wizard of Oz turned to Ron and gave him a disgusted look. "I don't know what went wrong with you."

Ron's face brightened with anger, but it was his brothers Fred and George who spoke up. "Hey!" Fred yelled. "Don't talk to our little brother that way. He's better than you think."

"And don't even think about hitting on Ginny," George added. "She's too pretty for scum like you."

Ron and Ginny beamed at their brothers.

"I guess you're all part of one family, then?" asked the Wizard of Oz.

"Yes. We're the Weasleys," said Ron.

"And there's more of us," added Ginny.

"Interesting," the Wizard of Oz murmured. Then he straightened and added, "but enough irrelevancy. If you may, I'm here to take over Hogwarts."

"We don't may," Hermione shot. "You have no right to take over this school."

"Well, then, it's war, isn't it?" asked the Wizard of Oz, raising his hands.

A few of the Hogwarts students cheered, but Harry sighed. "No, no, that's been done before."

"Afraid, are you, Harry Potter?" asked the Wizard.

"Uh, no. I've got an entire army of wizards on my side, but no matter. I say we send you back to Oz, where you came from."

"Agreed," said Hook. "But can we bust him up a little -"

Harry nodded. "All we have to do, everyone, is get the book."

"Oh, this?" The Wizard of Oz held up the book labeled _Once Upon a Time_. Harry knew he had gotten it. "That's a hopeless cause. I'm tied to it strongly."

"But we're tied to each other," Hermione countered. "Friends are more important than books."

Ron's jaw dropped. "H-Hermione… did you just -?"

"You know that's true, Ron."

"Alright," The Wizard of Oz snickered. "Give it a try."

"If I may intercede?" said an old man's voice, and everyone turned to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Harry had forgotten he was there.

The Wizard of Oz just laughed. "Oh, Albus Dumbledore! It is such a pleasure to see you."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't say the same about you."

The Wizard grunted. "I never liked you, anyway."

"Anyway," continued Dumbledore, "I agree with Harry's plan. Students of Hogwarts, please get the book from this filthy man's hands."

"Hey -!" shouted the Wizard, but he was cut off by the sounds of students getting up from their seats, actually looking confident. "Well, I'm not alone, either! _Zelena_!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," growled Regina.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "He may have that copy of the book, but he doesn't know about the other copy."

Hermione smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking. What about you, Ron?"

"Uh… sure."

Harry laughed. "Come on, we can get the book before the real fighting even begins. To the library!"

"I love that phrase," Hermione breathed, and the three friends raced off down the corridors of Hogwarts.

 **I didn't post yesterday, so I posted two chapters today. I want to thank all of you for your support, and please, keep reading and reviewing! - Key**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Closing the Book**

The run to the library hadn't been long, but on the way they met someone of whom they hadn't been expecting - Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry didn't know how he could have gotten in front of them, since no one could apparate inside of the castle grounds, but Dumbledore had his ways.

"Children," he said. "You are running in the opposite direction of the battle. I assume you have something to do with the appearance of the Wizard of Oz?"

"Er… well, yes," Harry answered. "You see, sir, I had overheard you and Professor McGonagall talking about the Wizard, that he might attack Hogwarts. Of course, Ron, Hermione, and I were interested so we decided to go to the library to do some research. We found a book that we'd never seen before, labeled 'Once Upon a Time', and it, well, sucked us through."

"Then what happened?" Dumbledore asked, as if this was the most common thing in the world.

"We arrived at a place called Storybrooke, where fairy tale characters exist. Not long after the Wizard of Oz attacked the town and we couldn't help but feel that we had been sent there to stop him." Harry skimmed over some of the events that had happened while they were trying to defeat the Wizard in Storybrooke, and concluded, "Now he's gotten to Hogwarts. I'm sorry, sir, I -"

"Don't apologize," Dumbledore answered, and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I don't blame you for being interested in what Professor McGonagall and I had to say. And the book sucking you up was entirely not your fault."

"Oh," said Harry. "Oh, alright." He was quite surprised that he wouldn't be punished, even expelled from Hogwarts, but he should have known not to expect that from Dumbledore. After all, Harry had been in worse trouble than this.

"So, where are you heading now?"

"To get the book," answered Hermione. "Since the Wizard of Oz has his own copy of which he can use to teleport between realms, we believe that we can take that book away and trap him in the other for good."

"Excellent plan," agreed Dumbledore. "But then again, I expect nothing less from you, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Will it work, sir?" Ron asked.

"I believe you three can do just about anything. Go on, then. We don't have much time. I'll go help the other students."

Harry and his friends nodded, then continued toward the library. Hermione couldn't stop smiling, and Ron rolled his eyes. "Get over it. It's not like you won a trophy or something."

"It was better than a trophy," Hermione said dreamily.

Harry smiled and shook his head before they entered the library. It looked just as it had before they left, with a high ceiling and winding aisles overflowing with books. Hermione ran over and began to look through the books, Harry and Ron quickly following suit.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Hermione murmured, moving to the next shelf.

It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for, mostly because it had been in panic mode. When Harry thought that the book might have gone to Storybrooke itself or something Ron yelled, "I FOUND IT!" and held it in the air.

The librarian, Madam Pince, glared at him from over the counter. She opened her mouth to scold when Harry said, "Sorry, ma'am, but the castle is under attack and it would save everyone if we brought this book to the Great Hall, so, if you don't mind…" And Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the library, giggling, leaving Madam Pince in shock.

They dashed back to the Great Hall in what felt like a matter of seconds. Harry could hear the sounds of magic and saw the bursts of light from far, and when he entered the dining hall, he could see why - it was in a complete frenzy, students tackling the Wizard of Oz and his greatest servant, Zelena.

Emma and her friends were closest to the Wizard, while Regina battled her sister. The Wicked Witch cackled with every move, while the Evil Queen only growled in reply. It was a cold fight, and Harry knew there was some deeper family history etched in.

When Harry and his two friends entered the room, the commotion died down a little, and everyone turned when he spoke up. "We've got something here, Wizard of Oz."

"Oh?" he replied, his cloak smoking from spells that had hit him, and his eyes looking almost maniacal. "I was wondering where you were."

"May I show it to you?" Harry stepped closer.

"No tricks, Harry Potter."

"Why, are you afraid?" asked Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, and Harry smiled at his bravery.

"Fine. Approach."

The students parted out of the way as Harry made his way forward. He also noticed the ones standing off to the side, not really doing anything but just watching. One of them was Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, who was scowling. Harry _hated_ that boy. Wouldn't anything compel him to help Hogwarts?

"You know that book you love?" Harry asked the Wizard of Oz. "Well, I've got it right here." He pulled out the _Once Upon a Time_ book.

The Wizard of Oz's eyes widened. "What - how did… how did you -"

"Complicated magic, you see." The Wizard of Oz didn't seem to notice that he was still holding the other copy of the book, and while he was distracted, Harry nodded at Ginny, who had been closest to the wizard. She had obviously been fighting hard - her hair was a mess. He looked her in the eye, and she nodded too, understanding what he meant.

She grabbed the book from the Wizard's hands.

"Hey!" he yelled, turning to Ginny. "Wait, I still have… what's going -"

"Yes, there's two copies of the book," Harry said, "but we don't need both. Go for it, Ginny."

She smiled and motioned for Neville and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw to help her destroy the book. They raised their wands, the Wizard shouted, "No!" But in the next moment, it was simply a pile of ashes.

The Wizard of Oz's mouth was open, but he quickly got over the surprise - he turned to Harry, his eyes blazing with anger. "Why, you little -"

But before he could do anything, Harry yanked open his own copy of the book, to the page picturing Oz. And the Wizard of it barely had time to register this before he was being sucked into his own realm, captured by the magic, until the book closed and dropped to the floor.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the still book, and then cheers erupted from the Hogwarts students.

"Yay, Harry!" Hermione cheered, and Ron joined in.

"It wasn't just me," he said modestly. "Thank you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny…" But his friends had come to hug him and pat him on the back.

Everyone quieted, however, when Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," he said.

"How did it even happen?" asked Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. "I mean, one minute we were eating dinner -"

"I suppose it's partially our fault," said a voice, and Harry turned to see Regina, dragging something behind her. He realized that it was her own sister, Zelena, writhing in magical formed ropes.

"Oh, what do we do about her?" he asked.

Regina smiled. "I'm sending her back to Oz, too. But it can wait. I think my friends and I from Storybrooke have some explaining to do."

"Yes, where did you come from?" asked Ginny.

"And were you with them?" Luna asked Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

They nodded, but let the guests do the talking.

"We're from a place called Storybrooke," explained Emma. "We've got our own magic. Fairy tales exist there."

"Fairy tales?" the Hogwarts students whispered to each other, mostly the Muggle-borns.

Snow White nodded, joining in. "Like, for example, I'm Snow White."

"And I'm Prince Charming," added her husband.

The rest of the Storybrooke habitants introduced themselves, until the students were staring in awe.

"And how we met them," Ron offered, "is another story."

"Won't you tell us?" pleaded a Ravenclaw girl.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other.

"You always get into trouble, don't you?" Ginny added with a smile.

The students laughed, until Professor McGonagall announced, "and I think there shall be punishments -"

But Dumbledore cut her off. "Come now, Minerva, they saved us." He smiled at Emma, Regina, and their friends, and spread his hands in a welcome gesture. "Now, won't you all stay for dinner, which had been cut short due to the controversy?"

The Storybrooke residents exchanged glances with each other, then nodded. "Sure," said Emma. "It's not like we'll ever get a chance to visit a school for witches and wizards again."

"Won't the book let you?" asked Luna.

Regina shook her head. "I believe that it only allows us passage through the realms part of our world, if even so. Since the copy that allowed us to come to Hogwarts is now destroyed, I don't think we'll be able to visit."

Harry had to admit, he was a little sad about that. He liked his friends from Storybrooke, and would miss them quite a bit.

"Well, I guess it's an adventure we'll never quite forget," offered Hermione.

Emma nodded. "Maybe, one day, we'll meet again. Now, let's have dinner, shall we?"

* * *

And not long after, they were having dinner (again for the students who had been interrupted while eating) and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were telling their Storybrooke story. It made Harry feel warm inside, knowing that fairy tales existed, even if in a small, far away town.

And once upon a time, he had been there. A town full of magic.

 **Did you enjoy that? Was it cheesy that I used the title of the story as the last line? I used to do that for some of my old stories, and decided to try it again. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I want to thank all my followers, favourites, readers, and reviewers! You have all motivated me to write more, and you're such great writers yourself. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have been the same!**

 **You can PM me any time you want; I would love to talk to you! But, for now, I don't think I'll be writing on fanfiction for some time (tears), because I've got some other personal stories to do. But you never know, so keep me in check!**

 **But for now, signing out, Key of Magic.**


End file.
